


i will hold you here forever if i can

by unsteadygalaxy (aheartmadefullmetal16)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound's Ambiguous Genitals (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Christmas, Christmas sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, very fluffy and very feelsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartmadefullmetal16/pseuds/unsteadygalaxy
Summary: Elliott's living room is the perfect place for some soft Christmas sex.(Merry Christmas 2020! It's late, but here's some holiday smut for y'all. Thanks to @sigmamaymightwrite for the idea!!)
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	i will hold you here forever if i can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the miragehound rights discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+miragehound+rights+discord+server), [sigmamaymightwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/gifts).



Flames snapped and crackled in the fireplace, casting a warm orange glow throughout the dimly lit room. The Christmas tree in the corner was decked out in baubles of red and gold and green, and the fairy lights wrapped around it twinkled in the half-light. Snow fell gently outside, blanketing the world in fluffy whiteness that muted the noise of the busy city nearby. Christmas had been lovely, and the skies had seen fit to bless them with just the right amount of snow to make the day even more serene and magical. 

Soft music played over the speakers in Elliott’s living room, and Bloodhound was grateful for the added ambience. It was fitting- the rhythm of the song matched perfectly with the rhythm at which he was thrusting into them. He rolled his hips against theirs gently, deeply, lovingly. One of his arms was wrapped around their waist, and the other pinned one of their hands down into the couch cushions. Bloodhound’s free hand gripped his thigh, inviting him in deeper with every push. His face was buried in their neck, and he left soft kisses and bites on their pale skin, murmuring tender words between the quiet moans that slipped from his lips. 

The day had been filled with a peaceful joy. Gifts had been exchanged, meals had been devoured, and naps had been taken. The two of them had awoken in each other’s arms on the couch about thirty minutes before, and innocent wake-up kisses had turned into hungry ones. But neither of them felt the need to rush anything. They had all the time in the world.

They moaned as Elliott’s length pressed into just the right spot. His head popped up so he could meet their eyes, and he smiled. As he thrust again, he sealed a slow line of kisses to their jaw, leading up to their lips. They kissed him softly and moaned into his mouth, earning them another thrust. 

Pleasure rolled through their entire body, and their head swam in it. A lovely numbness turned off any other inhibitions they may have had, and their brain was blissfully quiet. All they needed was for Elliott to keep fucking them like he was. Every push brought another wave of heat surging through their core, the steady blaze rumbling within them. So much of their sex had been raw and fast and desperate, as if neither of them could ever get enough of each other. But Bloodhound treasured moments like this, where they could fuck slowly and deeply without any urgency at all. 

They kissed Elliott more, and moved their hand away from his thigh so they could tangle it in his hair. He groaned softly, and Bloodhound could feel him smile against their lips. He broke away in order to murmur, “I love you,” and returned his lips to theirs. His tongue traced the line of their lower lip, and a fresh surge of heat spread throughout their core, setting them alight. The hand that was holding theirs down moved to cradle the back of their neck, and his thumb rubbed gentle circles on their scalp. His other arm slipped out from under their back so he could hold himself up properly. 

Elliott moved his lips off of theirs and traveled down their chin, kissing down the column of their throat, down past their collarbones to their chest. His teeth nipped bites into their skin, leaving purple love marks amongst their freckles. Bloodhound pressed Elliott’s face to their chest and moaned as he pushed into them deeper, fully sheathing himself inside their warmth. 

He held himself there, and a series of anxious whines fell from their mouth. Their noises made him gasp, and they captured his full, plush lips without a second thought. Bloodhound rolled their hips up against his a little faster, drawing gorgeous moans from their lover’s mouth. Usually they were the one to worship Elliott’s body till they were both spent, but they had gladly given him the upper hand tonight. Their mouths moved against each other’s in gentle caresses, breathing love and care and adoration into one another’s souls. The light from the fire danced across him, bathing his beautiful brown skin in shades of warm orange and yellow. His entire outline glowed, and Bloodhound wanted to kiss everywhere the light touched him.

“ _Þú ert svo falleg, elskan, _” they mumbled between feverish kisses. “So beautiful.”

“‘Beautiful’, hmm?” he murmured, tangling his fingers in their hair. “Oh, there’s no contest. You’re the beautiful one, babe.” He ghosted his mouth along their face, nudged his lips against their ear, and let out the most exquisite whine. Bloodhound whimpered in response, driving their hips into his a little faster. His praise was so sincere and loving that it made their eyes sting and their throat tighten a little. The heat in their core was intoxicating, and it was building at a steady pace. They could barely stand to go so slow anymore, but they wanted this to last. They shifted their legs so that their knees pressed into their chest, and they held their thighs open to allow him better access.

Elliott took this as a clear indication to go faster, and a playful spark came to his eyes. He steadied himself on the couch cushions with both hands and pushed into them harder, his eyes rolling back in his head. A drawn out groan wound its way out of his mouth and he bit his lip, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. The pressure was building swiftly now, and Bloodhound’s moans turned into high pitched whines that fell from their lips uncontrollably. The gentle, hollow smack of skin on skin made them smile, and they took a moment to brush their fingers along his face. His eyes met theirs, and the pure love and happiness that resided in his gaze made Bloodhound’s heart clench in their chest. A hallowed feeling descended upon them both, and before Bloodhound knew it, tears were burning in their eyes. 

Elliott immediately stopped thrusting, bringing a hand up to cradle their jaw. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?” He eased himself out of them and brushed their hair out of their face, looking concerned.

“Everything is fine,” they soothed, but their voice was strained with emotion. “I promise. I am all right. I… I am blessed to have you, _elskaðir._ More blessed than any other living soul in the nine realms.” When they had entered the Games, they had never imagined- not in a million years- that they would fall in love with anyone, much less Elliott Witt. But the years had proved them wrong, and they were grateful beyond belief for the ways in which their life had led them to him.

Elliott smiled, and the tenderness in his gaze made them want to weep. “I’m so lucky to have you, too, sweetheart,” he breathed. He caught their hand in his and pressed a kiss to each of their knuckles. “I love you.”

“And I you, Elliott.” The words came in a choked murmur, and as much as they loved him, they _really_ did not want to cry while making love to him. They swallowed the lump in their throat and willed their eyes to stop burning.

“Do you want to keep going?” he asked, his lips still moving against their skin.

“Please,” they sighed, their hips grinding to find friction. Elliott laughed and kissed the inside of their knee before putting one of their legs atop his shoulder. He gently guided himself back inside them, and they gasped when he filled them up with ease. The new position made his length press up against that perfect spot over and over again, sending delightful shivers up Bloodhound’s spine. It wouldn’t be long now before he drew their orgasm out of them, and they craved the promised rush.

“ _Fuuuck,_ ” Elliot moaned, shaking a little. “ _God,_ you feel so good. So good…” 

Bloodhound’s core shivered at the sound of his whines. They could feel him getting close; his thighs always trembled a little right before he came. Measured thrusts turned into hungry ones, and Elliott ground his hips into theirs with increasing need. Bloodhound panted with each push and their ragged breaths soon turned into whines of desperate need. The quiet living room filled with cries of pleasure and soft percussive sounds of bare skin on bare skin, and the noise made the fire in their gut roar higher.

“Ohhhh, _elskan,_ please, just like that…” They were so close, so blessedly close to coming undone, and the fact that it was Elliott unraveling them and no one else brought another whimper out of their mouth. He was beautiful, and so gorgeous as his body tensed and thrust and pushed. His sculpted body fit perfectly against theirs, and they couldn’t help but let their hands roam. Both of them were sweating profusely from the fire and from the sex, but Bloodhound did not care. Elliott’s hair bounced as he moved, and his fingers dug into Bloodhound’s thigh. They reached around and sunk their short nails into his back, trying to get closer, trying to become one with him. He hissed when they scraped across his skin, but they knew it only turned him on more. Elliott whimpered, and the thought of him nearly losing it because of them put them right next to the edge.

“Elliott!” they cried. _“_ Almost, _elskan, ég er svo nálægt-_ ” 

Shuddering gasps forced their way out of their throat and their orgasm hit them like a bolt of lightning. Bloodhound groaned as waves of pleasure flooded their entire body. They came hard, fluid spurting everywhere, and a surge of emotion seized their chest. They gripped Elliott harder, holding on for dear life as their orgasm rocked their limbs, making them tremble. 

“Yes, baby,” Elliott moaned. “ _Yes_. You did so good, you did so good. Keep going, _please_ keep fucking me- just like that-” 

Bloodhound nearly came again at the sound of his desperation, and they slammed their hips against his harder than they had yet that night. “Come for me, _elskan_ , you’re so close,” they murmured, gasping for air. “Come for me, Elliott-”

He whimpered loudly, and it expanded into a deep groan as he came, his body tensing and convulsing with the power of it. His length pulsed and twitched inside them as he rolled his hips into theirs. Bloodhound immediately slowed their pace, letting him rock into them at his own tempo. The overstimulation sent a buzzing sensation throughout their stomach, and they were grateful for the change of pace. Elliott’s perfect mouth hung open as he drank in air like water, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. All at once, his arms seemed to give out, and Bloodhound barely had enough time to lower their leg before he fell down onto their chest, still rolling his hips gently. 

The two of them rode out their orgasms for some time, gulping in air between long, languid kisses. Sweat plastered them together, but Bloodhound still didn’t care. What mattered was that Elliott was right here, loving them, kissing them, holding them. The high settled gradually, leaving them gasping in each other’s arms. 

Elliott raised his head up and smiled, his breathing slowing. “You’re amazing, babe,” he murmured, his voice deep from the exertion. 

Bloodhound lightly scratched his scalp and he sighed, still grinning happily. “You were incredible as always, _ástvinur_.” They pressed gentle kisses to his forehead, and he nuzzled his nose into theirs. 

Before long, they were both clean and cozied up in Elliott’s bed. The only light in the room was from the lights strung up around the upper edges of the walls, and the twinkling city lights outside the window. They held him in their arms as he started to drift away. Bloodhound stroked his beautiful skin, and he snuggled into them deeper. 

“Merry Christmas, Elliott,” they murmured, brushing their lips against his temple.

“Merry Christmas, Bloodhound.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make Bloodhound as ambiguous as possible, so please gently correct me if there's anything I can improve upon!
> 
> Huge thanks to the miragehound discord server for feeding my ideas, and to @sigmamaymightwrite for popping this one into my head!
> 
> "Þú ert svo falleg, elskan" - you are so beautiful, darling
> 
> "elskaðir" - beloved
> 
> "ég er svo nálægt" - I'm so close
> 
> "ástvinur" - beloved


End file.
